List of programs shown on the IBC News Network
The following is a list of programs broadcast by IBC News Network, a broadcasting network in the Philippines owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, The channel primarily broadcasts programming relating to news, public service, politics, and current affairs, along with documentary-style programs. The network also airs programming sourced from IBC, PTV and DZTV TeleTrese. Currently broadcast 'Flagship newscasts' * Balita sa Hapon (2018) * Balita sa Umaga (2018) * Balitang Weekend (2018) * Eala ng Bayan (2012) (simulcast over DZTV) * Eala ng Balita (2012) * Express Balita (2012) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) ** Express Balita Weekend (2012) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) * Headline 13 (2019) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) * INN News Blast (2012) * INN Breaking News (2012) * INN Live (2012) * INN Advisories (2018) * Oh My Gising! (2019) (simulcast over IBC) * Tutok 13 (2019) (simulcast over IBC and DZTV) * PAGASA TV (2012) 'Current affairs' * Consumers Desk (2019) * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2016) * Duterte TV (2018) * Kapihan ng Bayan (2018) * Uswag Pinas (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) 'Public service' * Aksyon Ora Mismo (2019) * Dial M (2012) (simulcast over DZTV) * Gabay at Aksyon (2017) * Team Rescue 911 (2014) 'Infotainment' * Asenso Pinoy (2015) 'Television programs from PTV' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2019) * Lumad TV (2019) * Salaam TV (2019) 'Television programs from IBC' * Forum ni Randy (2013) * Veronica Files (2019) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013) * Crime Desk (2019) * Lingkod Kaibigan (2016) * Makabayang Duktor (2016) * Bitag: The New Generation (2012) 'Television programs simulcast on IBC' * Bitag Live (2018) (simulcast over DZTV) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (2019) (simulcast over DZTV) 'Infomercials' * EZ Shop (2012) * Totoo (Lunas) (2019) * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * Sambuhay TV Mass (2020) Previously aired shows 'News' * Balita Alas-Otso (2018-2019) * Balitang 90 (2012-2014) * Magandang Umaga Ba? (2012-2013) (simulcast over IBC) * Happy Morning Yehey (2013-2014) (simulcast over IBC) * Fast Morning (2013-2019) * Lunchtime News (2012-2019) * Lunchtime News Weekend (2018-2019) * News Team 13 (2012-2019) * RadyoBisyon (2014-2017) (simulcast over PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) 'Philippine election series' * Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013 (2013 with PTV and RPN) 'Current affairs' * Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (2018-2019) * Citong Cito (2012-2014) * Good Take (2012-2017) * Iskoolmates (2019, produced by PTV) * Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (2015-2016) * Linawin Natin (2013-2014) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017-2019) * On Line (2012-2014) * OOTD: Opisyal of the Day (2019) * Public Eye (2019, produced by PTV) * Report Kay Boss (2013-2016) *''Republika'' (2018-2019) Sports news * Sports Center (2014-2016) 'Public service' * Arnelli in da Haus (2019-2020) * Arnelli in da Haus sa Radyo (2019-2020) (simulcast over DZTV) * Gabay at Aksyon (2017) * Global Mission (2014-2016) * Hapi Kung Healthy (2019) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (2012-2013) * Kilos Pronto (2018-2019) * Mahal (2013-2016) * Snooky (2012-2014) * SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2012-September 8, 2016) * Tropang Pinoy (2018-2019) 'Talk' * Gov@Work (2013-2014) 'Travel shows' * Biyaheng Langit (2012-2013) Educational * Cooltura (2012-2015) * A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan (2013-2015) * Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (2013-2015) 'Religious' * Family TV Mass (2012-2014, 2015-2019) * Healing Grace Mass (2014) (simulcast over IBC) * Kerygma TV (2012-2016) (simulcast over IBC) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2012-2013) 'Infotainment' * Animalia (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Boost (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Cultural Flavours (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Gadgets and Gizmos (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Payo Alternatibo (2017-2018) * The Big Planet (2014 under ATC @ IBC) 'Entertainment' * Beyond Stardom (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Cinema Noveau (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Fame (2014 under ATC @ IBC) * Fashion Memoir (2014 under ATC @ IBC) Lifestyle * Global Pinoy TV (July 12-October 4, 2014 under ATC @ IBC) 'Sports' 'IBC Sports' 'Basketball' * NAASCU Season 15 (2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) * NBA on INN (2012-2018) (simulcast on IBC for Saturday only; also aired on ABS-CBN, S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * NBA Action (2012-2018) * NBA Playoffs Playback (2012-2018) * Jr. NBA (2012-2018) * NBA Summer League (2012-2018) * NBA Draft (2012-2018) * PBA on INN (2012-2015) (simulcast over IBC and delayed with Pinoy Extreme) * Philippine Secondary Schools Basketball Championship (2017) * UCBL (2016-2018, produced by ATC Sports) * WNBA on INN (2015-2017, from June to October) (simulcast on IBC for Saturday only; also aired on ABS-CBN, S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * WNCAA (2017-2018) **''WNCAA Highlights'' (2017-2018) 'Billiards' * World Pool Masters (2012-2018) 'Football' * ABP Touchdown: Philippine Tackle Football League (2015-2016, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Philippines Football League (2018) * RioMania: Football Fanatics (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) 'Cockfights' * Bakbakan Na (2013-September 30, 2017) * Chicken Talk (September 14, 2016-2018) * STV: Ang Sabong TV ng Bayan (2013-2018) * Thunderbird Sabong Nation (2013-August 26, 2017) 'Badminton' * Badminton Tourney Philippines (2016-2018) 'Diving' * Ultimate Diving (2016-2018) 'Boxing' * The Main Event (2012-2016, produced by Viva Sports 'Mixed Martial Arts' * ONE FC (2013-2016, produced by ATC Sports) 'Motoring' * Stoplight TV (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * Amazing World of Automobiles (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) * A-Z of Motorsport (2014 under ATC @ IBC, in partnership with ATC Sports) 'Sports Coverage' * Southeast Asian Games (2013-2018) * Olympic Games (2012-2018) * 12th Euromed Storm International Bowling Masters Challenge (October 8, 2015) * 34th PCA Open Cebuana Lhuillier ITF Men's Futures Event (September 17-October 18, 2015, in partnership with ATC Sports) See also *INN New Schedule *IBC News Network to revealed new public affairs programs this July *The news channel INN start on news, public service and sports *IBC News Network's 2nd Anniversary Offering *IBC *IBC News Network *List of Philippine television shows *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *IBC Official website *news.ibc.com.ph/inn References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC News Network